Five Nights at Freddy’s Kaiju
The Five Nights at Freddy’s Kaiju (FNAF Kaiju for short) are giant Kaiju either made when possessed by the many souls of murdered children, or if the mirderer’s were giant monsters who wound up inside giant suits. They exist in Universe 5353535. History Origin King GoldFredorah murdered killed thoisands of children near Freddy Fazbear‘s Pizza. The many souls of those children killed pooled into the animatronics. They caused them to grow massive and obviously become a bunch of Kaiju. Five Nights at Freddy’s The originals were Freddyzilla, Bonngierus, Chicra, And Foxdan. They went through, killing Night Guards in cities. However, when King GoldFredorah reappeared, this angered them. They fought with King GoldFredorah, and drove him off Earth. Later, more appeared. This included Mangla, Ballonboysaurus, Marrionettra, and various Toy Kaiju. But then, the Purplemonster appeared, and destroyed the animatronic kaiju. However, the spirits of the Kaiju came and attacked the Purplemonster, who ran for a suit. This caused the birth of Springigantrap. The animatronics became phantoms. After many clashes with Springigantrap, the souls of the many children finally left the animatronics, and found their resting place. The kaiju Possessed animatronics # Freddyzilla: the main animatronic Kaiju. He is also the most powerful of them. He was formerly a kid friendly bear animatronic called Freddy Fazbear, before being possessed. He has a top hat, and uses his microphone to produce a somic blast. He also has atomic breath, duh. Cross between Godzilla and Freddy FazBear. # Bonngierus: The right hand man for Freddyzilla, and commonly shipped with Chicra. He was formerly a kid friendly rabbit animatronic. He is far less powerful than Freddyzilla, but he does use his guitar to produce sonic blasts, and to pummel stuff of course. Cross between Anguirus and Bonnie. # Chicra: Commonly shipped with Bonngierus. She was once a child friendly animatronic called Chica, but grew Moth wings for some reason after being possessed. She has a little cupcake that is a larva who grows into a new Chicra. Cross between Mothra and Chica. # Foxdan: Commonly shipped with Mangla. He was once a torn up animatronic left in Pirate Cove to rust, but then was possessed and left that past behind. He grew Pterosaur wings during this. Cross between Rodan and Foxy. # Balloonboysaurus: a very annoying animatronic that has an electrical effect on stuff, because he magically steals their batteries. He was once an animatronic called Ballonboy. Ballonboy with the suffix “Saurus“ added at the end. # Mangla: Commonly shipped with Foxdan. An animatronic called Mangle, she was torn up, became a serpentine animatronic, and thrown out. But then was possessed. She constricts enemies, and has a second head. Cross between Manda and Mangle. # Marionettra: Formerly a marionette. The military keeps her at bay with music. Cross between Battra and Marionette. Monsters in suits # King GoldFredorah: A murderer who went inside a giant golden Freddy suit. He is able to hack into systems and crash them. He is also the main cause of the birth of the possessed animatronic Kaiju. Cross between King Ghidorah and Golden Freddy. # The Purplemonster/Springigantrap: The Purplemonster was once a night guard. He was driven mad by the unceasing animatronic attacks, then became a giant monster, and started destroying them. However, their souls drove him into a suit, which caused the birth of Springigantrap. Cross between Gigan and Springtrap. Trivia * While I did make them, I never intended for them to be some great work of art. I never intended for them to be taken seriously. I simply wanted to joke about FNAF and make parody Kaiju for the animatronics. * While obviously based of FNAF, the idea of countless unrestful souls of murdered children is based off of GMK, where Godzilla is composed of the countless souls of those who died in the Pacific front during WWII. Category:Kaiju Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:FNAF Category:Horror Kaiju